RE: What if? - Christmas Edition
by Xaori
Summary: Cada vez que sus miradas se encuentran sabe que están hechos el uno para el otro. Si el destino no les jugase su mala pasada, podrían disfrutar juntos de su estado de completa normalidad. Lamento el pésimo resumen. Oneshot Cleon navideño.


Cuenta la leyenda que la canción _I've got a feeling_ de los Beatles fue una afortunada colisión de dos canciones inacabadas (una de McCartney, otra de Lennon). En este fic me ha pasado algo parecido, solo que realmente no combinan tan bien como _I've got a feeling_ y _Everybody had a hard year_.

Empecé desarrollando una idea muy estúpida y se volvió cada vez peor. Aún así la quiero publicar y sé que me vais a perdonar porque es Navidad y sois buenísima gente.

Gracias por leer.

Feliz Navidad a todos

 **Nota 1** : Resident Evil no me pertenece.

 **Nota 2:** Uso la expresión _Christmas Edition_ porque suena bien. No hay otra versión no navideña de este fic.

 **Nota 3** : No, los Beatles no son un grupo que hace versiones de los Black Eyed Peas ¬¬U

* * *

 **RE: What if...?**

 **(Christmas Edition)**

 _Ahí estaba otra vez._

 _ **Raccoon City, 12 de diciembre de 1998.**_

 _Llevaba ya unos pocos meses en Raccoon City después de haber salido de la academia. La ciudad no era exactamente como me la había imaginado, pero era un sitio tranquilo para vivir. La gente era agradable, a pesar del avanzado estado de locura de algunos. El mejor ejemplo era el capitán del equipo Alpha de los S.T.A.R.S., un tipo llamado Albert Wesker. ¿A quién coño se le ocurre llevar gafas de sol de noche? Suerte que la mayoría de mis conciudadanos eran gente relativamente normal. Colegas con los que se podía ir a tomar unas copas después del turno de día o a desayunar después del de noche._

 _Pero lo mejor de toda Raccoon City era ella. La pelirroja de ojos alegres y sonrisa amplia que venía a ver a su hermano cada par de semanas. No solo era preciosa. También tenía un enorme corazón y un muy desarrollado sentido del humor. Desde el primer día me había tratado como a un viejo conocido. Tal vez el hecho que chocara conmigo y me tirara al suelo al correr por los pasillos del departamento también contribuyera a esto. Pero nos pusimos a charlar enseguida y me di cuenta de cómo su carácter sonriente y su lengua afilada me alegraban hasta el día más lluvioso. Casi me caí de la silla cuando me dijeron que el hermano mayor de aquel ángel era el tipo con cara de empanado de los S.T.A.R.S., Christopher Redfield, lo que igualaba mis posibilidades de tener una cita con ella a cero. Redfield tenía fama de hermano sobreprotector. Por el RPD corría el rumor que había hecho lamer los calzoncillos sucios de todo el equipo Alpha a un chaval que se había atrevido a decir en voz alta que la chica era un bombón. Sin duda, yo no quería acabar así._

 _Pero ahí estaba otra vez. Llevaba un abrigo rojo y unas botas de cuero marrones. Su coleta se movía con cada paso que daba. ¡Qué bonita era! Se acercó a la recepción donde me encontraba yo ordenando algunos papeles. Sin que me diera cuenta cómo, nos quedamos solos._

— _Buenos días, Leon — me dijo regalándome una de sus enormes sonrisas._

— _Hola Claire. — Yo también le sonreí. ¿Qué más podía haber hecho? — ¡Qué sorpresa verte otra vez por aquí! ¿No viniste ya la semana pasada a ver a tu hermano?_

— _Así es. —Su coleta se balanceaba con cada movimiento de su cabeza. —Pero Wesker los está haciendo trabajar muy duro estos días. Y sólo quiero asegurarme de que coma bien._

— _¡Qué buena eres! — Nos sonreímos unos momentos. Un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos de repente me convenció de jugar mi única carta e intentar lo imposible. Miré a nuestro alrededor para asegurarme de no ser oído por alguien que luego podría servir de fuente de información a Chris —. Oye, Claire. Hace tiempo que me gustaría preguntarte algo._

 _Me miró curiosamente y dibujó un gesto de diversión en su cara._

— _Sí, claro. Dime, ¿qué necesitas saber?_

 _Tragué saliva. ¿Se estaría imaginando qué quería preguntarle?_

— _He pensado, —noté cómo se me formaba un nudo en la garganta. Tuve que toser antes de continuar —, que tú y yo, si algún día te apetece, podríamos ir al cine juntos. — Ya estaba dicho. No había vuelta atrás._

 _Me miró asombrada. No sé muy bien si por el hecho de que quisiera salir con ella o porque me había atrevido a preguntárselo abiertamente con su hermano paseándose por los mismos pasillos que nosotros. En aquel momento apareció Jill Valentine por la puerta de entrada. Había vuelto a llegar tarde, pero en vez de dirigirse directamente a las oficinas de los S.T.A.R.S., se quedó en la recepción como si buscase algún papel. Nos miró sin decir nada. No quiero sospechar que fuese uno de los espías de Redfield, pero era de lo más inoportuna. Al ver que la situación se estaba volviendo extrañamente tensa, Claire tomó la iniciativa._

— _A lo que me has preguntado, —dijo mirándome —, no hay ningún problema. Ya verás como a tu amiga le encantará el campus. Dile que el primer día de llegada tiene que preguntar por la Señorita Richardson, la secretaria general de la universidad. —Tomó un bolígrafo y un papel y apuntó 'Ms. Richardson' en él —. A veces no está, como secretaria general tiene mucho trabajo fuera de la universidad, así que será mejor que tu amiga llame antes de ir. —No me lo podía creer. Claire estaba trazando un número de teléfono en el papel —. El lunes estará fuera seguro. Mejor que lo intente a partir del martes. —Me dio el papel y me guiñó un ojo antes de irse corriendo pasillo abajo._

— _Gracias, Claire —murmuré cuando la pelirroja ya se había alejado. Estaba asombrado. Había conseguido el número de Claire Redfield. Valentine me dio una mirada enfadada al percatarse de la sonrisilla tonta en mis labios. Dejé de respirar hasta que la morena se retiró sin decir nada. Solo esperaba que no le comentase nada a Chris._

* * *

 _Esperé hasta el martes para llamar a Claire en la residencia universitaria. Había sido un día muy duro y los nervios antes de hablar con ella hacían que las palmas de mi mano se convirtiesen en piscinas. Marqué el número y esperé. Me contestó la voz de una chica._

— _¿Sí, hola?_

— _Ehm, ¿Claire?_

— _Ahora no está aquí. Pero puedo darle un recado._

 _No sabía con quién estaba hablando. Hubiese preferido no decirle nada sobre mí, pero tampoco quería arriesgar que Claire ni siquiera se enterara de mi llamada. Hice lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Mentí._

— _Sí, bien, hola. Verá, soy un compañero de trabajo de su hermano._

— _¡Dios mío! ¿Está bien?_

— _Sí,sí, —le dije rápidamente—. En realidad es una tontería. Es que ahora antes de navidad hemos acordado que nos regalaríamos algo entre todos y a mí me ha tocado hacerle un regalo a Chris. Y quería consultarlo con la señorita._

— _Ah, ya veo, —dijo la chica, habiendo su voz recuperado su tono aburrido original—. Le diré que ha llamado, ehm…_

— _Leon. Me llamo Leon._

— _Muy bien, Leon._

 _Habría querido darle las gracias. O decirle bajo qué número Claire se podía poner en contacto conmigo, pero me había colgado antes de que pudiese decir nada más. Tendría que volver a llamar en otro momento. No obstante, media hora más tarde sonó mi teléfono._

— _Sí, Kennedy._

— _¿Quieres hacerle un regalo a mi hermano?_

 _Respiré profundamente y me reí._

— _Perdón, no sabía qué otra explicación dar porque un chico del RPD quisiera hablar contigo._

— _Ah, ya veo. —Rió animadamente, casi reventando mis tímpanos —. Pero tranquilo. Amanda es mi compañera de habitación y es de fiar. La cubro cuando sale con chicos y no quiere que se entere su padre._

— _¿Una situación parecida? — pregunté cuidadosamente. Todavía cabía la posibilidad de que me rechazara._

— _Parecida, sí. —Volvió a reír, haciéndome sentir mariposas en el estómago —. Tenía pensado visitar Chris por Navidad. Le he dicho que llegaría el día veinticuatro._

— _Pero si estás con Chris no podrás ir al cine conmigo, ¿verdad?_

 _Suspiró._

— _No, —dijo dubitativa —. Pero podría venir un día antes y no decírselo. ¿Estás libre el veintitrés por la noche?_

 _No pude contestar. Sólo noté como se tensaron los músculos de mi cara. No fue hasta verme en el espejo del recibidor que me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo como un auténtico idiota. Suerte que Claire no podía ver aquella expresión._

— _¿Leon?_

— _Ehm, sí. Disculpa. Estaba repasando mi agenda para el mes —. Esto era mentira. Me sabía de memoria los días que trabajaba y los turnos que me tocaban —. El veintitrés por la noche me va bien._

— _¡Fantástico! — exclamó ella —. Pero tengo un problema. Justo ayer se me estropeó la Harley y la pieza dañada no llega hasta después de fiestas. Iré a Raccoon en autobús. ¿Crees que me podrías recoger en la estación? Llegaría sobre las seis de la tarde._

— _Sí, claro. Ningún problema._

— _¡Muy bien! No te olvides de mí._

— _Nunca podría olvidarme de ti, Claire, susurré, pero la pelirroja ya había colgado. Estas universitarias siempre tienen prisa, pensé, y cogí el periódico para conocer las películas a punto de estrenar. No tenía mucha idea del gusto cinematográfico de Claire, pero me imaginé que una película romántica sería lo adecuado para una primera cita. Aunque esto no garantizaba que acabaría entre mis brazos al final de la película. Cambié de opinión al ver que aquella semana estrenaban una de zombis._

— _¡Perfecta!_

 _Claire no se iba a resistir a mi presencia fuerte y masculina._

* * *

 _Las dos semanas entre nuestra conversación y el día de la cita se habían ido estirando como un chicle. Aunque los nervios aumentaban con cada día que pasaba, también lo hacían mis ganas de volver a ver la sonrisa de Claire. Aproveché que libraba el día veintitrés y me fui a la peluquería para causar una buena impresión por la tarde. Llevé una rosa roja a la estación de autobuses para recibirla. Su autobús llegó puntual y ella bajó sonriendo del vehículo. Llevaba pantalones tejanos debajo de un corto abrigo color granate. Su pelo estaba, como siempre, recogido en una coleta movediza, quedando sueltos algunos mechones a cada lado de su cara. Había aprovechado la ocasión y se había traído una enorme maleta llena de galletas y dulces navideños para su hermano. Me prometió que me daría un paquete del mejor pan de especias que existía si me portaba bien con ella. No tuve cojones de decirle que odiaba el pan de especias._

 _Mi plan de hacerla buscar protección en mis brazos falló humillantemente. La pelirroja estaba hecha de otra madera que las señoritas que había conocido hasta entonces. Se pasó, literalmente, toda la puñetera película riéndose de los malísimos efectos especiales. Hasta el punto que el tipo de la fila de delante se giró quejándose de sus risas estridentes. Aparentemente mi cita estaba haciendo que su cita tampoco se dejase abrazar por él. Por supuesto, la defendí como todo un hombre, diciéndole a aquel individuo que las mujeres no necesitan hombres para protegerlas y que si Claire se quería reír de la película tenía todo el derecho a hacerlo. El follón que montamos fue tal que nos tuvieron que echar de la sala._

 _Nos acercamos a un restaurante de comida rápida me volvió a dejar atónito. Esta mujer podía comer el triple que yo. Me parecía asombroso y me pregunté si habitualmente no le daban de comer en la residencia, ya que tal ingesta de calorías era incompatible con la delgada cintura de la chica. Cuando intentó pagar su parte insistí en ocuparme yo de la cuenta._

— _De verdad te estás tomando en serio lo de portarte bien, ¿no? —rió —. Tranquilo, no tienes que invitarme. Te voy a dar el pan de especias igualmente —. Sonrió, guiñando un ojo._

— _Por favor, te he hecho venir un día antes para ver a medias una película mala y comer en un restaurante mediocre. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es invitarte —. Le sonreí de la forma más seductora que pude. A ella le debía parecer graciosa, ya que rió animadamente._

— _Venga. Tú ganas. —Guardó su monedero. —Pero déjame decirte que me lo estoy pasando en grande._

 _Esto me hizo volver a sonreír como un idiota. Le abrí la puerta del restaurante a salir, cayendo demasiado tarde en la posibilidad de que esto podía ofenderla. Ella sonrió y me dijo que si solo se hacía de vez en cuando y con buenas intenciones, no pasaba nada. Otro día me abriría ella la puerta a mí._

— _¿Otro día? — le pregunté con cierta esperanza._

— _Sí, —dijo—. Ya sabes, algún día en el futuro, que no sea hoy ni mañana. Otro día._

 _Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos sin decir nada. Me estaba muriendo de ganas de besarla, de pedirle que se viniera a vivir conmigo, de decirle a su hermano que me iba a casar con ella. Pero no quise correr. Ella valía más que el tiempo._

— _Bueno, —dije—. ¿Te apetece hacer algo más? Podríamos tomar un postre tal vez. O un…_

 _No pude acabar la frase. Claire se había puesto de puntillas y, apoyando su mano en mi hombro, me plantó un tímido beso en la boca. Sus labios eran deliciosamente suaves y el dulce aroma de su perfume me embriagó. Antes de que pudiera perder el control y profundizar el beso, separó sus labios de los míos y me miró a los ojos._

— _Feliz Navidad, Leon._

 _Solo pude seguir sonriendo. Había sonreído tanto durante toda la tarde que Claire debía pensar que me pasaba algo en la cara._

— _En fin, —dijo —. Creo que debería irme._

 _No pude esconder mi decepción. Pero tampoco quería presionarla._

— _Te llevo a tu casa, si me lo permites._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza._

— _En realidad, no puedo volver a casa. Como sabes, le he dicho a Chris que llegaría mañana._

— _¿Cómo? ¿No puedes ir igualmente y darle una sorpresa?_

 _Ella rió._

— _Esto sería altamente sospechoso — explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Tranquilo. Me iré al motel fuera de la ciudad._

 _¿Quería ir a un motel sucio? Esta chica tenía coraje. Reflexioné un momento. Aún sabiendo que no era una propuesta muy decente, no quería que acabase durmiendo sola en una habitación barata de motel._

— _Claire, oye. ¿Y si esta noche te quedas conmigo? — le propuse con voz tímida —. Te cedería mi dormitorio y yo me quedaría en el sofá, por supuesto._

 _Me miró sorprendida._

— _Leon, yo…_

— _Y mi habitación se puede cerrar por dentro con llave. Así que podrías dormir segura sin preocuparte por nada. Ni por mí, ni por zombis… — dije riendo._

— _Leon, no puedo hacerte dormir en tu propio sofá. Estaré bien en el motel, no te preocupes._

— _¿Estás segura? Preparo unos desayunos de lujo. Además, —dije haciendo una mueca burlona —, tengo la casa decorada para la Navidad._

 _Sus ojos se iluminaron enseguida._

— _¿Tú tienes adornos de Navidad en tu casa? — Al verme asentir con la cabeza, se mordió el labio y me dio una amplia sonrisa—. Vale. Vendré contigo. Pero seré yo la que duerme en el sofá._

— _Esto ya lo veremos — dije mientras íbamos caminando hacia mi coche._

 _Una vez subidos al vehículo empezó a inspeccionar la tapicería y el salpicadero._

— _¿Es tuyo? — Preguntó interesada, a lo que asentí —. Es bonito. Parece nuevo._

— _No tiene ni medio año, —le dije orgulloso—. Me lo regalaron mis padres al saber mis cualificaciones de la academia._

— _¿Eras bueno?_

— _El mejor._

— _Muy bien. —Sacó una navaja suiza de su bolsillo y la desplegó. Acto seguido se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano izquierda dejando que su sangre cayera sobre la tapicería de mi vehículo de medio año de edad._

— _¡Claire! ¿Qué haces? —grité. No me podía creer lo que acababa de pasar y cómo me había equivocado. Esta chica estaba más loca que todos los chiflados de Raccoon City juntos. Me puse las manos en la cabeza mientras ella me miró divertida._

— _Tranquilo novato. Te pago la limpieza si hace falta —. Me guiñó un ojo —. Pero entiéndeme. Me voy a ir a casa con un total desconocido. Si esta noche me asesinas y me descuartizas al menos quiero asegurar que vayan a encontrar mi sangre en tu vehículo y que te pillen enseguida…_

* * *

—¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo coño puedes pensar que yo haría eso? — Claire pegó tal golpe sobre la mesa que hizo volar su plato lleno de pavo navideño, el cual aterrizó en el regazo de Chris. Jill la miró y no pudo contener una risa, creándose una dulce armonía entre su voz y los villancicos que sonaban de fondo.

—No sé, querida. —Apoyó su barbilla en la mano—. La prevención es una cualidad muy propia de ti.

—Y no es lo más estúpido que habrías hecho aquella noche —musitó Chris y le dio una mirada cabreada al agente de gobierno a su izquierda. Leon estaba sonriendo de lado a lado. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

Era la primera vez que Chris y Jill pasaban la nochebuena juntos como pareja. Habían decidido cenar con Claire en su apartamento, como siempre, adornado hasta el último rincón con detalles navideños. En el último momento, la ronda se había completado cuando la pelirroja había invitado a su amigo Leon a cenar - muy a pesar de Chris, quien miraba la relación, aunque puramente amistosa, con cierto escepticismo. Era completamente imposible analizar en qué momento la cena tranquila y plácida se había convertido en este caótico desastre gracias al vino y las historias sobre relaciones imposibles con las que Claire y Leon intentaban provocar al hermano mayor de la pelirroja.

—¿No te ha gustado mi historia, Chris? Pero si has sido tú quien ha preguntado cómo serían nuestras vidas sin Umbrella. Yo sólo me he limitado a contestarte cómo habríamos acabado casados Claire y yo. —Miró a su amiga pelirroja, quien todavía parecía indignada por haber sido retratada como una loca paranoica. —Y tampoco hubiese hecho más que mirarle el culo aquella noche.

—Ya está —Chris se levantó dispuesto a pelear—. Te vas a enterar, Kennedy.

Leon tragó saliva. No había contemplado la opción de que sus constantes provocaciones podrían llegar a alterar tanto al mayor de los Redfield.

—Tranquilízate cariño. ¿No ves que sólo te están provocando?

Menos mal que Chris había tenido la suerte de encontrar una mujer como Jill Valentine. La rubia era definitivamente más estable y madura que él, incluso tras haberse pasado años en manos del enemigo. Chris contempló las expresiones de los menores. Realmente se había dejado llevar por la rabia que le provocaba el agente debido a su íntima amistad con su hermana. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—En fin, me iré a dormir. —Miró a Jill y le sonrió.

—Sí —dijo la rubia —. Yo también vendré. Estoy agotada.

La pareja se retiró a la habitación de invitados, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Leon (Chris) y guiñar un ojo a Claire (Jill).

—Buenas noches, —les deseó Claire moviendo lentamente su copa de vino, contemplando los suaves choques del líquido oscuro contra el cristal y el reflejo de las luces de navidad en él. Miró a Leon de reojo—. ¿Así que tu intención era encontrar esposa en Raccoon City?

Leon no puedo evitar reír ante el comentario de su amiga. Suspiró ligeramente.

—¿A los veintiún años? — Sacudió la cabeza riendo —. Claire, lo que buscaba a aquella edad era de todo menos compromisos.

Los dos rieron.

—Entonces me imagino que el Leon de entonces estaría orgulloso del Leon de ahora — dijo con voz juguetona. Nunca le había reprochado a su amigo su muy activa vida sexual sin ataduras, ni explicaciones, ni miradas incómodas - ni amor. Una parte de ella incluso lo envidiaba por poder estar con otra persona cada noche.

El agente se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa pícara.

—Sí, supongo. Aunque el Leon policía novato tenía algo que yo envidio.

—¿Un teléfono sin identificación de llamada entrante?

—La opción de una vida normal. —Le dio una mirada sarcástica a su amiga antes de centrarse en agitar su copa ligeramente—. La certeza de tener un hogar, poder casarme y tener hijos cuando me sintiese preparado.

—Si es que algún día te ibas a sentir preparado para esto. —Claire rió—. Me sorprendes, Leon. No sabía que deseabas algo tan…

—¿Cursi?

La pelirroja echó a reír.

—Normal — dijo la chica.

Leon asintió.

—Supongo que siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener.

Rieron sin poder parar. Para él, estos momentos junto a Claire ya eran un pequeño trozo de normalidad entre la constante lucha contra seres abominables y terroristas. Y daba las gracias por cada momento que podía pasar con ella. La chica suspiró profundamente tras recuperar su aliento.

—Creo que yo también me iré a la cama. —Bostezó tapándose la boca abierta como pudo con la mano derecha. Leon la miró serio, levantando ligeramente su copa.

—Yo me acabaré esto antes de retirarme al sofá si no te importa.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Para nada. Pero no te quedes demasiado rato despierto o pillarás a Papá Noel in fraganti. —Sonrió al levantarse. Pasó sus delicados dedos por el hombro de su amigo—. Que descanses. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —murmuró el agente al alejarse la pelirroja. Miró el árbol de Navidad y sintió una cierta melancolía. A veces deseaba tener un poco de normalidad en su vida. Tener un hogar al que volver, una esposa con quien pasar las Navidades, llámese Ada o…

Frunció el ceño y sonrió al imaginar a Ada Wong decorando un árbol, haciendo galletas y cantando villancicos. No, la asiática definitivamente no era el tipo de mujer que encajaba en su idea de normalidad. Sonrió. En realidad la única chica que alguna vez había encajado en esta idílica escena era...

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de pasos descalzos detrás de él. Estuvo sorprendido de ver a Claire en su corto camisón de tirantes. ¿Acaso no tenía frío?

Sin decir nada, la pelirroja se acercó a su amigo, le puso una mano en la barbilla y se inclinó hacia él para presionar sus labios sobre los suyos, tan inesperada y dulcemente como lo había hecho la Claire de su historia de antes. A pesar de su asombro, cerró los ojos para saborear mejor el roce de sus labios con los de ella.

Tras romper el beso, Claire lo miró a los ojos.

—Feliz Navidad Leon. —Se sonrieron dulcemente.

Antes de que pudiese decir, hacer o incluso pensar nada, la chica ya había vuelto a salir del salón. La mirada del rubio siguió el trayecto de su amiga en silencio. Era cierto que la impulsividad de Claire indicaba cierto grado de locura difícilmente clasificable como "normal". Se apoyó en su respaldo y terminó su copa de vino, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

En realidad, la normalidad estaba completamente sobrevalorada.

 **Fin**

* * *

Me he dado cuenta que aquí faltaban detalles importantes y he actualizado. Disculpad. Sigo muy al pie de la letra el consejo de Hemingway: Escribe ebrio, edita sobrio (o algo así). Pero esta vez me salté el último paso. Sigo sin haberme recuperado del todo (y no voy a conseguirlo antes de navidad), así que os pido disculpas si todavía hay detalles que no acaban de quedar claro. En fin, no pretendo que esto sea una obra maestra. Solo espero que entretenga un poco ;) Y si os apetece, me alegraría mucho que me dejarais vuestras opiniones e inquietudes en un comentario. Aunque los escribáis borrachos sin editar sobrios :D

Y muchísimas gracias por tomaros el tiempo para leer esto ;)


End file.
